


Grey Wings

by mou



Series: 1 Fic Everytime Manchester City Lost Because Screw It [2]
Category: Football RPF, MCFC RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1208770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mou/pseuds/mou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day Aleks found a winged man on the back of his yard. Slightly inspired by Haibane Renmei.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grey Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Random pairing and story, I just want to make some fluff after the defeat to fcb so here it is.

It wasn’t how Aleks imagined meeting an angel would be.

Growing up religiously educated, he thought it will be all light from the sky and heavenly choir. Instead, he heard  a loud bang from his back yard, so he grabbed his rifle and went to check on it.

What he found wasn’t what he expected.

A young man was dangling from a tree, a pair of wings sprouting from his back.

Without thinking, Aleks got a ladder and took the young man down.

Only after a closer inspection, he figured that the wings is not prop.

The man had an ID which said that his name was Jesus Navas. The city and country of that ID doesn’t exist, though.

Jesus didn’t remember anything. The last memory he had was about running and being chased by something. Then he hit something. The tree, maybe, he said uncertainly.

Jesus didn’t know where to go. So Aleks let him stayed in his house, and help around a bit. He didn’t have anything to do so Aleks took him to his bar to work.

In just two days the whole village knew that there was this man with wings who stayed with Aleks. The whole village crammed the tiny bar, wanting to see the ‘angel’,  and, being a religious village, piling him up with gifts and asking for his blessing, which ironically to his name, Jesus knew nothing about.

The whole fiasco lasted for a week.

After that the village treated him like a everyone’s precious grandkid (most of the villagers were elderly) and left him pretty much alone.

One day Aleks found him on his rooftop.

“I think I have to go somewhere,” he looked to the far sky.

“But I don’t know where to go.”

“You can stay here,” Aleks said. Hoped.

Jesus didn’t say anything, only flapped his wings.

But he got down from the roof and stayed at least another night.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll make another chapter the next time Manchester City loses a match.


End file.
